Unexpected Skywalker Reunion
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: On their way to Geonosis, Anakin and Padmé find themselves in the future. They join their kids to stop the Empire. When they return, how will they change the future? And when they return, will Anakin be able to avoid keep Sidious from growing suspicious and save the Jedi? Will Padmé succeed in convincing the Delegation of 2000 to trust and help Anakin rescue the Jedi?
1. Prologue: Into the Unknown

_Unexpected Skywalker Reunion_

_Prologue: Into the Unknown_

"Look, Geonosis, is less than a parsec away," Padmé pointed out. "We could easily rescue Master Kenobi. The Jedi have to come halfway across the galaxy."

"I know, but I'm under strict orders to stay here," Anakin replied.

"No, Master Windu gave you orders to protect me, and I'm going to rescue Master Kenobi. If you want to keep me safe, you'll have to come with me," Padmé replied.

Anakin grinned and said, "Let's go, then, Angel."

Padmé fought back a shiver and then started the ship, and they took off, racing to get their closest friend in the Jedi Order back.


	2. Chapter 1: The Future & Meeting Luke

_Chapter 1: The Future & Meeting Luke_

Padmé and Anakin both frowned when they realized that they had ended up on another planet that looked exactly like Tattooine. "Did we somehow fly into a mirror galaxy?" He asked, as he carefully landed the ship in the Jundland Wastes.

"Where are we?" Padmé asked.

"Back where we started, Tattooine," he griped.

She nodded and the two then crept to the Lars farmstead. Owen Lars had sent his nephew, Luke Skywalker to the garage, when two people he never thought he'd see again walk up to the farm. "Anakin?" Owen gasped. "Come on in, bro. You too, Padmé."

The two entered and Padmé asked, "Owen, what's going on?"

"You've come for him, haven't you?" Owen asked.

"Come for whom?" Anakin asked.

"Your son, Luke," Beru replied. "We've raised him the best we could."

"Just tell us what's going on!" Anakin yelled.

"You're in the future," Owen said, evenly.

Then Beru called, "Luke! Dinner!"

"Coming, Aunt Beru!" A boy answered.

A nineteen year old blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy entered the house then.

"Please, can I go to the Academy?" Luke begged.

"No," Owen replied. "I need your help for harvest."

"But Uncle Owen," Luke began.

"Listen to your uncle," the other man said.

Luke whirled to look at Anakin and Padmé, noticing the two for the first time. "Aunt Beru, who are they?" He asked.

"Anakin Skywalker," the other man replied.

"Daddy!" Luke sprang into Anakin's arms quickly.

Then he looked at Padmé. "Are you my Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied.

Anakin raised his eyebrows and she said, "I need to talk to your father, OK, Luke?"

Luke nodded and Padmé led Anakin outside. "Anakin, I want to go home," she said.

"Padmé, we can't just leave Luke," Anakin protested.

"I know, but what if, what if I lied to him? What if I'm not his mother?" She asked, trembling.

"We'll ask Owen and Beru—after Luke's asleep," Anakin promised. "But Beru _was_ addressing both of us when she said Luke was _your son_. And I can feel that you're his mother, Angel."

Padmé nodded. "Aw, man, Uncle Owen is going to kill me," she heard Luke groan.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The little astrodroid ran off," he grimaced. "R2-D2."

Anakin grinned and said, "That droid has a mind of his own. He's loyal though. You won't find a more loyal astromech droid in the galaxy."

"Your father and I will go look for R2 with you in the morning," Padmé said.

Luke nodded. Then she added, "Now go to bed."

Luke nodded and then turned and ran back over to them and hugged each of his parents in turn. Then he went to bed.

Padmé turned her attention back to Anakin. "We've got to stop this future, Ani, I can't," she broke down.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me. I won't be upset."

"Look how happy Luke is around us. I want that, but he acts like he's never seen us before, I can't let that happen. I want us to raise our son. Every first moment we missed. Oh, Anakin," she collapsed into his arms crying desperately.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her and said, "Shh, Angel, when we get back to our time, we'll not let what took our son from us happen, I promise."


	3. Chapter 2: Rescuing Leia

_Chapter 2: Rescuing Leia_

Anakin, Luke, and Padmé soon met Ben Kenobi when the three were jumped by a group of Tusken raiders, chasing R2-D2.

"Luke, are you OK?" Padmé asked.

Luke nodded and said, "We're looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's me," the older man replied.

"Master?!" Anakin gasped.

They returned to Ben's house and played the message.

"Hey, she looks like you, Padmé," Anakin murmured.

"She should, she is your daughter, Leia," Obi-Wan responded, without thinking.

"I have a sister? We gotta go save her," Luke said quickly.

"I agree," Padmé replied.

The four, along, with Han Solo and Chewbacca, went to get the young princess Organa.

* * *

Luke and Padmé went after Leia, while Anakin and Obi-Wan freed the ship and dealt with Darth Vader.

Luke found Leia and she asked, "Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?"

"Uh, what? Oh the uniform," Luke realized. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you, sis."

Leia raised her eyebrows. Luke grabbed her arm and said, "Oh, come on, Leia."

"Hey, Han, hi, Mom," Luke waved and the foursome found themselves trapped by a line of Stormtroopers.

"Congratulations, you managed to seal off our only escape route," Leia yelled at Han.

"Don't blame me. I'm the muscle, he's the brains," Han responded, nodding to Luke.

Leia grabbed a blaster. Padmé nodded and then the two women blasted a hole through the grate leading to the garbage disposal. "Well, someone has to save our skins," Leia snapped. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy."

Luke snickered, swiftly following his mother and sister into the dumpster.

* * *

"Anakin, go make sure the others are alright," Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin nodded and dove quickly into the garbage after his family. "Leia, Angel, Luke, are you OK?" He asked.

Luke and Leia both nodded. "Who's Angel?" Leia asked, standing on a pile of garbage, wrinkling her nose.

"Me," Padmé replied. "It's what Ani calls me."

"Padmé, not in front of the kids," Anakin whined.

Leia and Luke giggled. "So, you're my brother, Luke," Leia said. "Does that mean you're my parents too?"

"Yes," Padmé replied, reaching over to take her daughter's hand. "We'll talk later, princess?"

Leia nodded and then Han shot at the door. "Get down," Anakin yelled, dropping to the ground, holding his breath.

Padmé and Leia both ducked. "Put that thing away," Padmé snapped. "Or you'll get us all killed and getting Leia out of her cell will be for nothing."

Then Luke was suddenly grabbed by a tentacle and vanished. "LUKE!" Leia screamed hysterically.

Padmé wrapped her arms around her daughter as Anakin and Han searched for her son. As soon as Luke was rescued, Leia grabbed him and Padmé wrapped one arm around each twin.

"That didn't sound good," Leia shifted closer to her mother.

Luke desperately contacted 3PO, eventually getting the walls to stop moving. They ran out of the garbage disposal and raced to the Falcon, getting separated—the Skywalkers went one way and Han and Chewbacca went another.

* * *

Leia hugged her brother tightly. "For luck," she murmured, as they followed their parents to the opposite side of the room.

"I never want to see another imperial cell as long as I live," Leia muttered as she ran alongside her mother.

Padmé nodded.

* * *

Anakin signaled Padmé, Luke, and Leia to get on the Falcon while he helped Obi-Wan.

Anakin successfully kept Vader from killing Obi-Wan. "That's twice, Master," Anakin sang as they boarded the ship.

"Oh, stop keeping count, Padawan," Obi-Wan countered.

* * *

"You're my brother?" Leia asked Luke again. Now they had time for a family reunion.

Luke nodded. "Twin brother, to be more precise," Obi-Wan added.

"We're twins?" Luke and Leia asked, staring at each other, searching for some resemblance.

"Twins?!" Padmé shrieked.

Anakin grinned at her. Then Obi-Wan froze. "_Force help me_," he groaned.

"What?" Anakin asked innocently.

"I have to put up with _four_ Skywalkers," Obi-Wan grimaced. "_You_ were bad enough."

"I wasn't that bad," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you say, little brother."

Then Luke asked, "Ben, what's a Padawan?"

"An apprentice, technically, Anakin here _is_ a Jedi Knight, but sometimes the Knight's teacher will continue to refer to them as Padawan, regardless of rank, out of habit," Ben explained, "Like Count Dooku used to with Master Qui-Gon, when they were still alive."

"Who were they?" Luke asked.

"Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi Master who died on Naboo, thirty-two years ago, during the Trade Federation droid army invasion," Padmé replied.

"Count Dooku was once Master Dooku, and Qui-Gon's mentor," Obi-Wan continued. "Just as Qui-Gon was my mentor and I was Anakin's mentor."

Luke nodded. Then Leia scrambled onto Padmé's lap while Chewie, Han, Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan dealt with the Tie Fighters coming after them.


	4. Chapter 3: Padmé & Leia Bond

_Chapter 3: Padmé and Leia Bond_

As they waited, Padmé rocked Leia gently as the younger woman sobbed out her pain over Alderaan's destruction. "Mama, it's not fair," Leia sobbed violently. "Alderaan was a peaceful planet. We _did_ nothing. We _had_ _no_ weapons, _no_ military, _nothing_, Mama. It was _my home_. I miss it. I miss everyone there. I couldn't save them, not even my, my guardian, Viceroy Organa."

"Oh, Leia, my little one, I'm sure you do," Padmé whispered, pulling Leia close.

Leia shook violently, burying her face in her mother's shirt. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut. _Bail Organa was dead. Beru and Owen were dead._ The sentences revolved in her mind. How many more would this Empire take from her family, from her children? They didn't deserve this pain. Right now, she didn't care about her usually pacific ideals; right now she wanted to rip the Emperor apart or get his head on a platter. She really hadn't decided yet. She'd figure that out later, but the Emperor would regret hurting her family, even if she had to tear him limb from limb. Strangely, she found that she didn't mind the idea of tearing the Emperor limb from limb. It had to be that over-protective mother feeling she had been getting right from the moment she was, well, reunited with her kids; there was no other way to describe it.

Leia looked up at her mother and, through her tears, asked, "Mama, why'd they do it?"

Padmé took a deep breath and said, "I don't know, baby girl, I don't know. But know this. The Empire has not taken all your family from you. You still have Luke. Once the Empire has fallen, I want you and Luke to promise me that you will go to Naboo and seek out the Naberries. Tell them you are the children of Padmé Amidala. They are your family too."

Leia nodded and said, "OK, Mama."

Leia clung to Padmé as the older woman hummed a gentle lullaby she remembered her own mother singing to get her and Sola to sleep when they couldn't sleep.

Leia curled up on Padmé's lap, clinging to her mother's shirt, and slowly drifted off. "Sleep, little one," Padmé whispered. "I will protect you."

Leia rolled slightly, pinning Padmé's arm, making herself very comfortable. Padmé shifted Leia closer to herself and glanced up as Anakin and Luke entered the room, laughing and talking. "Shh, Leia's sleeping," she hissed over the top of the sleeping princess's head.

Luke fell silent and he and Anakin sat quietly next to the two women. "Wanna stay home," Leia mumbled, reaching one handedly for Anakin.

Anakin took her flailing hand and squeezed it gently. "Shh, little Angel, I'm here," he murmured gently.

"Sleepy, Daddy," she fumbled around, appearing to search for a blanket.

Luke grinned and asked, "Is that normal?"

Anakin shrugged. Leia rubbed her eyes and then stared at her brother, before tackling him, giggling. Padmé and Anakin stepped in quickly, prying the twins apart. "Come on kids, behave," she urged.

The twins nodded when Luke asked, "What will we do now?"

"Well, we're not going back to Tattooine," Anakin decided. "I say we join the Rebel Alliance."

Padmé nodded in agreement. "Wait," Leia shifted, and stared up at her mother. "You're Padmé Amidala. You were one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance."

"What?" Padmé and Anakin both stared at each other.

"I don't remember that," Padmé squeezed her eyes shut.

Anakin shrugged and said, "It hasn't happened in our time, Angel."

Padmé nodded. Then she asked, "Well, kids, are you joining the Rebel Alliance?"

Luke nodded and said, "We have to restore the Republic."

Leia nodded and said, "I'm in, Mama."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Let's free the galaxy, Angel," he said, pulling the twins against each side.


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle of Yavin

_Chapter 4: The Battle of Yavin_

They all arrived on Yavin IV safely. Once Luke was out of hearing, Obi-Wan asked, "Why did you save me, Anakin?"

"You're training my son," Anakin responded immediately.

"No, I was supposed to die on the Death Star, and Luke was to be trained by Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, maybe you and Master Yoda could teach him together," Anakin said calmly, running to catch up with Padmé and Leia, who were currently discussing Han Solo and how annoying he was and Padmé was also trying to see if her daughter was in love at the same time. Anakin knew that right now, Leia needed her _father_ more than her mother and he would give her that.

Leia smiled weakly at Anakin. He hugged her. "Bail was a good man. Don't let his death be in vain," he murmured. "Fight on, so that Alderaan's memory will live on in the Alliance."

She nodded and said, "I miss him. I never told him that I loved him before I left Alderaan on the mission to get General Kenobi."

Padmé backed away and Leia continued, "Before I went to get General Kenobi, Bail and I had a really bad fight. And I never got the chance to make things right."

Anakin hugged his daughter. "I love you, Daddy," she mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too, Leia," he whispered.

"I just had to tell you in case something happens," she murmured.

Anakin could only nod silently as he carefully held her. Padmé rejoined them and said, "Ani, what are we going to do? I can't believe that the Emperor would order such a thing."

Anakin nodded and said, "We fight for the Alliance. We kick the Emperor's butt. We restore order. Then we go back to our time to stop the Emperor there. And if we can't expose him, then we'll tell Senator Organa about Alderaan's fate and hope that he'll help us."

Padmé and Leia both grinned at Anakin. "He'd have to be someone powerful," Anakin observed, thoughtfully, "Someone who already has control of the Republic."

He and Padmé stared at each other. "Chancellor Palpatine!" They exclaimed, the same horror filling them.

"Oh, Leia, forgive me, my child," Padmé begged.

"For what, Mama? There's nothing to forgive," Leia responded.

"I betrayed you. I aided Palpatine in becoming Chancellor. I called for the vote of no confidence in the previous Supreme Chancellor, Chancellor Vallorum," Padmé replied, returning the hug Leia offered.

"We'll beat him, together," Leia responded.

Padmé smiled, releasing her daughter. Then Leia held up her hands to Anakin and said, "Daddy, hold me."

Anakin picked her up gently and held her. "Shh, princess, shh, I'm here," he promised.

Leia nodded, sniffling slightly. Anakin, Padmé, and Leia anxiously monitored the battle outside the base, hoping Luke would come out alive.

When Luke returned, Leia, Anakin, and Padmé surrounded him and hugged him.

Then Luke was rewarded during an awards ceremony. Leia grinned at her twin brother and afterwards, Anakin and Padmé found their two children sitting and talking quietly by the Falcon. Han had decided to join the Rebel Alliance after all. Anakin had a funny feeling that it was mostly because of his daughter. The small family looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. The Empire had to be destroyed. And the Skywalkers would do it—_together_.


	6. Chapter 5: Skywalker Family Bonding Time

_Chapter 5: Skywalker Family Bonding Time_

After the battle of Yavin, the entire Rebel Alliance prepared to move base before the Imperials could attack again.

As they prepared to go, Padmé often found Luke and Leia sitting and talking together. Luke always seemed to dominate the conversations as Leia listened intensely, asking questions when she felt she needed to. One day, Padmé joined them and asked, "What are you two always talking about?"

"Luke's been telling me about Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," Leia replied. "I just, I wish I could have met them."

Padmé hugged her children, pulling each of them against her sides. Anakin soon joined them. When they had arrived in the future, Anakin had been uncertain about the nature of his relationship with Padmé, but Obi-Wan told that the Jedi Code was dead and to be with Padmé if he wanted. Anakin and Padmé had discussed what to do and agreed that for Luke and Leia, they'd be together, but not sleep together to avoid the risk of having any more kids.

Leia tumbled over to Anakin and he asked, "How is my beautiful family doing?"

"Wonderful, Ani," Padmé kissed his cheek. Anakin rolled his eyes. He had given up trying to convince her not to call him Ani in front of Luke and Leia.

Leia and Luke both giggled. As they left Yavin IV behind forever, Leia and Luke curled up against their parents and the family curled up on a bed together on the Falcon.

* * *

The twins found themselves awake before their parents and crept out to the main room, and curled up on the chair together. "Luke?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, Leia?" He replied.

"Thanks, for saving me," she murmured, snuggling against him. "Don't let this go to your head, but you're a great brother."

"You're welcome, sis," he responded, hugging her. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. I just had to save you. And you're a great sister too."

She smiled and then she yawned and crawled back into bed with their parents. Luke soon followed her.

* * *

As the twins slept, Padmé found herself unable to sleep.

"Ani?" She whispered.

"Yes, Angel?" He replied.

"What are we going to do? When we go back?" She asked. Her eyes flashed to the twins, a frightened and worried expression dancing across her face.

"I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he promised.

She nodded and said, "I just can't leave them again. They _need_ us, Ani."

"Or is that _you_ need them?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "Luke and Leia have lost _all_ they've ever known. They turn to each other and to us because _that's all they knew when I was pregnant with them and they know that they are safe with each other and with us_," she suddenly realized, staring at Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "Let's keep it that way, for _their_ sake, Angel," he said, kissing her again.

This time, unlike the first time, she tightened her grip on him, more responsive.

* * *

The following morning, the twins woke up and saw the blanket on the floor with their parents.

"Um, Daddy, why are you and Mama on the floor?" Leia asked.

Anakin rubbed his eyes and said, "Ask your mother."

Padmé sat up and then looked at the bed and realized she must have pulled Anakin off the bed onto the floor and said, "I guess I was a little too enthusiastic last night."

The twins giggled and then asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Anakin shrugged and said, "Ask your Uncle Obi-Wan."

"Daddy?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke?" Anakin responded.

"Why do you always try to get us to call Ben 'Uncle Obi-Wan'?" Luke asked.

"Obi-Wan is _my_ brother, in everything but blood. He was _more_ my brother than Owen ever was. Hence, as far as I'm concerned, Obi-Wan _is_ your uncle," Anakin replied. "If I had my way, _he_ would have raised you."

The twins nodded and said, "OK, Daddy."

Then Obi-Wan joined the Skywalkers and asked, "Is everything alright?"

The family nodded. "Yes, Uncle Obi-Wan," Leia chirped.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and then grinned. As the family crowded together, Luke asked, "How are we gonna stop the Empire?"

"I don't know yet," Anakin replied. "But we will, somehow."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 6: Hoth

_Chapter 6: Hoth_

A few months later, the Rebel Alliance was hiding at Echo Base on Hoth. Luke grimaced and said, "Why do we have to be here? It's freezing."

"I agree," Anakin said, shivering slightly.

"Desert boys," Padmé said, rolling her eyes.

Leia grinned and skipped over to her mother, bundled up in winter clothes, along with Han and Obi-Wan.

"Hello, princess," Padmé said, hugging her daughter gently.

"Hi, Mom," she replied. Then she turned to Han and Luke. "You two have a patrol."

"Aw," Luke whined.

"Go, Luke, I'll have hot chocolate ready for you when you return," Padmé promised.

Luke nodded and yanked on yet another set of clothes. "May the Force be with you, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, looking at Luke firmly.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Luke replied.

After the Battle of Yavin, Obi-Wan had performed the bonding ceremony that made Luke his Padawan and Luke now wore the traditional Padawan cut, like Anakin. Even though he was now a Jedi Knight, Anakin didn't want to cut the braid off in this time, because he had no guarantee things would go back to the way they were the moment he'd arrived in this time.

Luke soon disappeared. When Padmé, Leia, and Anakin found out Luke didn't check in, Han and Obi-Wan went out after him.

* * *

That night, Leia padded into her parents' quarters. "Mom?" She shook the older woman's shoulder. "Mom, wake up."

"Leia?" Padmé rolled over slightly, staring up at her daughter.

"I can't sleep, I'm scared," the younger woman whispered.

"Come here," Padmé said, holding out her arms to her baby.

Leia scrambled into her mother's arms and soon fell asleep against Padmé. Anakin opened his eyes slightly when he saw Padmé cradling Leia. He raised his eyebrows at the two women, confused by the worry and fear he felt coming from his daughter. "Luke," Padmé mouthed.

Anakin nodded and reached into the Force. "He'll be back tomorrow," he whispered. "I can feel it."

Padmé smiled relieved. "Thank the Force," she whispered.

"Trust me, Padmé, the Force is strong with the Skywalker line," Anakin hissed. "On account of my parentage—being born of the Force itself. And the Force will not abandon its grandchildren."

She nodded. "That is going to take some getting used to," she whispered back.

Anakin nodded. The next day, Luke indeed returned and the Empire attacked. Forced to flee, most of the family boarded the Falcon, Luke followed in his X-Wing, and they raced across the galaxy, to meet up with the Alliance at the rendezvous point.

Unfortunately, the small group had to stop at Cloud City for repairs.


	8. Chapter 7: Cloud City Disaster

_Chapter 7: Cloud City Disaster_

When the group arrived, Obi-Wan said, "Luke, go to Dagobah. We'll meet you there. Padmé, you, Anakin, and I will stay on the Falcon."

The group split up according to Obi-Wan's instructions, but Luke had visions of Leia being in danger. Fearing for the safety of his twin, Luke returned to Cloud City. Before he arrived, though, Han was frozen in carbonite and handed over to a bounty hunter named Boba Fett to be taken to Jabba the Hutt.

Anakin felt his son's arrival and raced to help him before Obi-Wan could stop him. Vader soon sliced through Luke's hand. Anakin crept past Vader and stood in front of Luke. "Stay away from my son," Anakin warned.

"Luke is my son," Vader shot back. Anakin deactivated his saber and backed away and fell, grabbing onto where Luke's hand had once been.

Luke let go of the shaft he was holding onto and Anakin and Luke freefell through the chasm below them and falling through another opening and grabbing onto a pole. "Leia, Leia. Hear me," Luke called desperately to his twin.

"I know where Luke is," Leia said, shoving Lando out of the pilot's seat.

Lando struggled to his feet. Padmé rolled her eyes and watched as Lando and Obi-Wan both caught the men of her family. Anakin pulled quickly away from Obi-Wan and without a look at Padmé, disappeared into one of the many bedrooms.

Obi-Wan looked at her and mouthed, "He knows."

She nodded sadly.

"Mom," Luke groaned in agony.


	9. Chapter 8: Cloud City Aftermath

_Chapter 8: Cloud City Aftermath_

The family all went to the medbay on Home One, the main ship of the Alliance, except for Anakin, who now wanted to leave the Rebel Alliance, due to his guilt at maiming his son not to mention torturing his little girl. Fed up, Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, Vader did those things—not Anakin."

"But I am Darth Vader," Anakin hissed back.

"Not yet, my brother," Obi-Wan said. "I asked Master Qui-Gon to bring you here so we may find a way to stop this future."

"Then why did Padmé come with me?" Anakin asked.

"It's only fair that she meet her children, especially Leia," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin finally took a deep breath and asked, "Obi-Wan, what did you to Vader?"

"I sliced off his left arm and his legs and left him to burn in the lava of Mustafar," Obi-Wan shakily responded.

Anakin nodded and said, "Obi-Wan, please leave me in peace."

Obi-Wan nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry, Padawan."

After Luke got his mechanical hand, Luke joined his mother and sister. "Where's Dad?" He asked cautiously.

"He's shutting us out," Padmé whispered back.

"We're going back to Tattooine, aren't we?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded.


	10. Chapter 9: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

_Chapter 9: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?_

Leia stared longingly out the window. They had gone to a safer system, Serenno, for a little while, since it wasn't too far from Tattooine. They were hiding in what had once been Count Dooku's castle. One day, Leia woke up and saw that it had snowed the night before. Upon seeing the snow, her eyes lit up and she let out a happy cry before she sprinted to the door leading to the room where Anakin had locked himself in, because he still felt guilty about also being Vader in this time.

"Daddy?" She called, before knocking—one, two, one-two-three, one.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman,"_ she begged.

"Go away, Leia," Anakin called back, holding back his tears.

Leia sniffled and whispered, "Okay, bye."

Padmé saw her daughter sniffling. "He didn't come out," Leia whispered, wiping her nose on her sleeve before looking up at her mother.

"I know, sweetheart," Padmé whispered back. "Now go find your brother. And I'll help you two build that snowman."

Leia's eyes lit up slightly and most of the family, except for Anakin, played in the snow.

The next day, Leia knocked again on the door._ "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride a speeder bike around the hall? I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to the pictures on the wall! Hang in there, Joan! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by," _Leia murmured, flopped on the floor, making ticking noises, watching a clock tick the time.

Padmé knelt down beside her daughter. "Will he ever come back?" Leia asked softly.

Padmé shrugged. After a month, the group had finally come up with the perfect plan to rescue Han. Anakin soon realized that shutting his family out was hurting them and emerged, sneaking up on Leia and picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder easily.

"Ani?" Padmé whirled and stared at her lover.

He quickly kissed her and then carried Leia outside. "We're building a snowman, princess," he said firmly.

Leia's eyes lit up and she launched herself back into Anakin's arms. "I don't really care if we don't build a snowman, Daddy," she said. "I just wanna have you back."

Anakin nodded. "What's the plan for rescuing Han?" He asked.

"Luke and Obi-Wan both said that Jabba will take Han, Chewie, Lando, and Luke to the Sarlaac Pit to be eaten," Leia said. "You and Mom will meet them there. Obi-Wan will stay with the Falcon."

He nodded.


	11. Rescuing Han

_Chapter 10: Rescuing Han_

Everything went according to plan. As the four men—Luke, Lando, Chewie, and Han—headed for the Sarlaac Pit, Luke sent a quick message to Anakin. _Dad, don't freak when you see Leia._

Anakin glanced at his wife and asked, "Why would I freak when I see Leia?"

She shrugged. Seconds after the entire group was at the Sarlaac Pit, all heck broke out.

Luke, Han, Lando and Chewie defeated the guards on the two escort transports and their transport. Leia killed Jabba and sprinted up to the upper deck.

Anakin's eyes widened with horror at the sight of Leia in an extremely scanty bikini. "Oh, Force, kriff, what the vaping hell is my daughter wearing," he snarled. His eyes narrowed and he flew to her side, removed his cloak, wrapped her up in it and carried her back to Padmé.

"Padmé, please gouge my eyes out?" Anakin asked.

"No, and I get you're upset that our daughter is wearing something extremely inappropriate and demeaning, but as soon as we can, Leia, Anakin, we are burning that bikini," Padmé said firmly.

"Thank you," Leia said, relieved, leaning against her mother.

The group soon regrouped at Ben's old hut, where Obi-Wan was waiting with the two ships, and Leia swiftly took over the refresher in the Falcon and got out of the bikini. Then she curled up in the tub there, started the water, and began to cry.


	12. Leia Tells Padmé What Happened

_Chapter 11: Leia Tells Padmé What Happened_

After Leia had been in the refresher for more than an hour, Padmé knocked on the door. "Leia, honey, can I come in?" She asked gently.

"Mama?" Leia called back uncertainly.

Padmé nodded and said, "Yes, Princess?"

"Can you help me?" Leia asked, shaking in the tub as tears streamed down her face faster.

Padmé nodded and ducked into the refresher, swiftly shutting the door behind her.

"Leia, baby, what's wrong?" She asked, picking up a bar of soap and handing it to her daughter.

"It's pointless, I'll never be pure again," Leia replied, handing the soap back to her mother.

"Leia, what did Jabba do to you?" Padmé asked, taking her daughter's arm and scrubbing it gently.

"He made me wear that bikini and he…he… he…" Leia broke off and burst into tears, her entire body shaking violently.

Padmé helped her daughter clean up and then carried her daughter to her quarters and helped her into her dress.

"Up?" Leia asked, reaching for her mother.

"Baby, did Jabba rape you?" Padmé forced herself to ask the question that she was dreading the answer to.

Leia turned away and refused to look at her mother, pain and guilt running through her veins.

"Leia?" Padmé shifted and made her daughter look her in the eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that Jabba did not rape you."

"I….I…I… can't, I'm so sorry, Mama," Leia burst into tears, clinging to her mother.

Padmé's eyes narrowed and she pulled her daughter to her chest. "Let it out, Leia, let it out," Padmé whispered, rocking Leia gently as she continued to sob.

Leia cried until she had fallen asleep against her mother. Shifting, Padmé laid down beside her still crying daughter and held the sobbing woman gently. "You are still my little girl, Leia," she whispered. "I love you—no matter what. You are _my_ baby and nothing and no one can change that."

Leia slept quietly in Padmé's arms that night. Before leaving Tattooine, the group burned the bikini that Leia had been forced to wear, to the Princess's relief and Han's chagrin.


End file.
